


Metanoia

by ragnarok89



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Comic, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Internal Conflict, Introspection, No Dialogue, Short One Shot, Visions, What-If, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He had never imagined it had gotten him this far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metanoia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Rodmius/Solus Prime - searching the past".

Rodimus Prime knew that he had his work cut out for him. When it came to  _the Lost Light_ , he really didn't have a clue just what he was throwing himself in. He had never imagined it had gotten him this far, and with so much to bear.

Maybe it was the mission getting to him, but he didn't think he would see the one named Solus Prime, even in his dreams. Maybe it was because it was _the_  Solus Prime. She was the Maker and creator, one of the legendary Primes, one of the Thirteen.

A part of Rodimus thought that he would always be intimidated by the Primes, even by Optimus himself.

A part of Rodimus thought that he would destroy something. His weakness would destroy the mission – his mission.

That it did.

In the midst of the  _Lost Light_ 's mission, he caused so much chaos and destruction.

The Solus Prime that was standing between him and a horrific death was not the Solus Prime that was a vengeful deity.

Or so Rodimus hoped, because the lifeblood of the Primes ran through her veins only proved herself as a higher power.

Maybe he was naïve.

Maybe he and his team were doomed.

What Rodimus couldn't deny was that Solus Prime was indeed one of his predecessors, and even if it meant searching for the past to become a worthy Prime, then so be it.


End file.
